mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilien Avolaire
Maximilien Avolaire is the current First Consul of Tivesra, and formerly served as a general for the Royal Army before defecting in the wake of the King's execution to serve as Commander of the Tivesran Revolutionary Army. He is regarded as one of the most skilled generals currently alive, and has already won numerous battles for Tivesra despite his young age. Early Life Maximilien was born in the town of Ceaumais, the third child of Boniface and Angelette Avolaire. Raised within the walls of his family residence, Maximilien received an excellent private education alongside his many siblings. At the age of thirteen, he was sent to the Royal Artillery School near Tives. It was a boarding school renowned for the many quality officers it produced...as well as for the harsh punishments and teaching methods imposed upon its cadets. Throughout his four years within the school, Maximilien consistently displayed his intelligence and affinity for warfare. However, he quickly became unpopular amongst his fellow students for his fierce pride (and his common habit of making them look bad), and amongst the instructors for his inability to follow their rules. Maximilien received numerous punishments while at the school, with his disciplinary record doubling that of the average cadet. Early Military Career Nevertheless, Maximilien graduated from the artillery school at the head of his class. Upon his graduation, he entered the Royal Army with the rank of Capitaine. He swiftly rose through the ranks within the artillery corps, achieving the rank of Major at eighteen and Colonel at twenty. Despite his unpopularity amongst his fellow students within the Artillery School, he quickly became popular amongst his fellow troops and officers after graduation. His charisma, developing quickly within the army, as well as his skill and intelligence, served him well. The Treasury Raid of 2-877, where the peasants of Tives rioted and looted the Royal Treasury, shook the Royal Army greatly. Widespread desertion was common, as the Crown could not pay its troops. The Tivesran Revolution At age twenty-five, in the months before the Revolution, Maximilien was promoted to the rank of General and given command over the Thirteenth Army, one of the Crown's few full armies. It was an artillery-heavy army, which pleased Maximilien greatly. He was ordered to remain in Cantonments close to Tives in order to protect the capital in the event of a riot. Two months later, he received disturbing reports from the capital that the peasants were revolting under a figure known as Aristide. Maximilien rode out at once to meet the threat, marching two hours with his army to Tives, where he was met by Aristide personally outside the city. Maximilien was informed that the Royal family was dead, and in a contraversial move, he and his army joined with the Revolutionaries. This branded him a traitor in the eyes of the Loyalists, and a hero in the eyes of Tivesra. His first move was to immediately march south, where he met and crushed two Loyalist armies at Vachon. From there he force marched back north, crushing another large Loyalist army at Lemelin (and saving Tives from Loyalist recapture). With the immediate vicinity of Tives secured, and with Dalindie captured by a detachment of cavalry, Maximilien marched east, liberating Postille before heading on to Rhein, where he crushed the Army of Rhein along with the final Loyalist Army in the vicinity of Tivesra. It was then that he received reports that the Wesserians had captured Venden, which Maximilien had been ordered to seize by Aristide. It was also during this time that Maximilien received reports of mass executions within the capital, not just of nobles, but of common men as well. Émile Maheu (the former Commander of the Tives Militia and a hero of the Revolution), Charles Lochet (Maximilien's brother-in-law), and numerous other good and devoted men were dead, and the blame was Aristide's. After fruitless diplomatic negotiations with the Wesserians, Maximilien marched his forces north and seized Berna and Venden while the Wrinnish invaded and annexed the rest of Wesseria. With that threat ended, Maximilien turned his eyes towards the homefront, riding with lightning speed back to the capital. Aristide, hearing about Maximilien's lone return, sent militiamen to meet him. These men joined Avolaire as he marched into the city, seeking to overthrow the corrupt regime of Aristide. As Avolaire marched, the people of the city began to follow him as well, and when Avolaire reached the Citadel, Aristide stood inside, defiant. It was then that an unnamed militiamen opened the gates of the Citadel, allowing Avolaire's men to swiftly seize the fortress. With Aristide brought before Maximilien, it was judged that he would be executed (fittingly) via the guillotine that he had used on so many innocents. In the immediate aftermath of Aristide's execution, the guillotine was burned as Avolaire declared an end to public executions. The Citadel was also torn down by his order, symbolizing an end to the oppression and terror that had eminated from its walls. As First Consul Maximilien was instantly declared the leader of the new government, dubbed the Consulate, by the counter-Aristidists. With the office of First Consul, Maximilien now reigned as Head of State, and Commander-in-Chief of the Tivesran Army. He wasted no time, quickly traveling west and annexing Elittany before traveling back east towards the Wrinnish border. The Wrinnish, since the Revolution's end, had become incredibly unstable. Having cancelled their alliances with both Daridan and An tAontas, and having threatened to declare war on the Gaels, Maximilien viewed them as a threat to his eastern border. In the second year since the Revolution, Maximilien charged into Wrinnish Wesseria, where he currently leads his armies in the fight against Wrin. Category:CS2 Category:Characters Category:Tivesra Category:Rulers Category:Third Age Characters